Year of the Spark: December 31
by Sparky Army
Summary: As I'm sitting here, I can't help but think back to then, back to that guy with the odd hair who sat next to me.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: So this is it, guys! The very last fic for Year of the Spark! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you had a good 2008 and hope you all have a good 2009!

New Year's Wishes

By sparklyshimmer2010 and saphiretwin369

I'm sitting here at the bar on New Year's Eve, just like I do every year. Just one drink in my hands, I'm sitting in the same spot I was in last year. It's the same old routine. As I'm sitting here, I can't help but think back to then, back to that guy with the odd hair who sat next to me. It was one of the strangest things that ever happened to me. See, that guy had been drunk and confused, babbling on about a floating city and such, but he had seemed nice enough.

---

One Year Ago

I was sitting at the front of the bar when a man with dark hair plopped himself down on the empty stool next to me. I noticed his eyes were red, he was tired-looking, and had obviously had one too many beers already, probably at another local place. I briefly wondered, as he ordered a drink, if he had been kicked out.

I myself clutched a glass. I didn't drink often, but it had become a tradition for me at New Year's. But I made sure not to get wasted. I had some propriety.

"Hey buddy," I said, "You sure you should be taking another one?"

The man looked at me and smiled a lopsided grin.

"I haven't been this drunk in . . . forever."

I snorted. "Any particular reason you are now?"

His face twisted into a grimace. "I quit my job. And there's a girl."

I whistled. "Is there a connection?"

"It was my fault . . . I had to leave."

That was all he said, and I didn't understand what he meant.

He looked lost and shook his head, as if clearing it. I had a feeling he wasn't normally such an open person. Of course, the alcohol changed that.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you don't seem happy to be away."

"It doesn't matter. They don't need me there. And I can't face her. It was my stupid mistakes that almost cost her her life." He looked crushed and I wondered what his job could have been.

He finished the beer he had and got another. I frowned.

"But she's all right now?"

He nodded.

"You guys good friends then?"

He fiddled with the cup. "Yeah. Elizabeth's great." He smiled. "Strong, beautiful, smart, caring, fun." He trailed off at the end, but I knew he could list a hundred positive things about her if he was sober. He took a few more sips of his drink. "But I won't see her anymore. Anyway, she probably hates me now."

I felt my frown deepen. "And you're just letting it go like that."

He looked at me and a moment later I saw tears in his eyes. When he realized they were there he angrily brushed them away, slamming his glass onto the bar table, smashing it to pieces.

"Damn it." He rubbed his face before looking at me. He was very drunk now and I knew he didn't have much control over what he was saying. "I loved her and I never told her. I loved her and almost got her killed. I can't do that again. She can hate me all she wants but I am _not_ going back." He nearly growled the last bit. "She's got better men out there for her that will actually do what she says. Someone who realizes consequences. She deserves better."

That was the last thing he said about her, but we talked a bit longer. The guilt and sadness never left his eyes no matter how drunk he got.

I was done with my beer long before the New Year, but I found myself listening to what he said. It was interesting to say the least. He talked a lot about fighting bad guys with these people Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney.

Eventually, when he passed out, slumped against the table, I called Jerry over.

"You got any rooms left?" I asked.

"Got _one_ as a matter of fact."

"All right then. Help me drag him to it?" We carried him up and dumped him on the bed. He didn't stir.

He reminded me a lot of my older brother. He didn't seem one to give up, so I wondered why he had.

Moving to leave after Jerry, I noticed something on the floor. It was a picture of a pretty woman with the man, whose named I'd learned was John. She had brown hair and green eyes.

In the morning, I can only guess he found the photo and the note I left him taped to the door. I had written:

Paid for the drinks and the room. This fell out. She's pretty. I'd take the job back if I were you. Sounds like a hell of a lot of fun. And take the chance on her. Sounds like she's worth it. Also sounds like she's not the blaming type. Just sayin. If I ever see you again, you owe me a beer. Happy New Year.

---

Present

Well I haven't seen him again. And as I sit here on New Year's Eve once again, I wonder about him. Whether he took my advice, whether he got the girl.

My mom calls me a romantic . . . I guess this is just proof. I honestly hope that he's told her he loves her. The way that woman, Elizabeth, had been looking at him in the photo told me she felt the same.

I bet they'd be very happy together. And you know what? Something tells me that they are.

Picking up my glass to take a sip, I silently toast to another happy year for John and Elizabeth.


End file.
